


The Past

by KingHades



Series: 3AMRamblings [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingHades/pseuds/KingHades
Summary: Basically, I'm not sure where this is all going so have a mess of writing. And while this definitely has no path in terms of plot, it also diverges from what's been established or implied so far.





	The Past

He wasn't sure why he was reminiscing over past events. Over things that didn't matter anymore, seeing as they were all memories now. The bond, if it could be seen as that, created by the trust placed in him. Because _he_ had trusted him at one point.

Despite the lies he spewed most of the time, Anxiety trusted him.

And in times where there were truths spoken, he seemed uncertain.

Yet, he remained at his side. Even when Remus, chaotic as ever, found ways to enhance _his_ emotions, Anxiety remained. Mostly for him, seeing as he most likely would have left if it had only been Remus with him.

And one may wonder if the lies were what drove him away.

Maybe the lies is what made him desire to join with the light sides. Or the disgusting and undesirable thoughts Remus managed to produce was the last straw for him.

Yet, it wasn't that.

He saw Anxiety's potential. The constant "what ifs" and assessment of possible dangers showed him that this Side had potential. Yes, too much would be destructive but in specific doses, he would prove to be a useful Side who could protect their "creator".

The first time, it was an encouragement. He spoke to Anxiety, telling him he was ready to make his first appearance. However, when returning, the Side looked perturbed. Their "creator" somehow found a way to "control" him, if that made any sense. It wasn't only that. Apparently, **him** and **her** had referred to Anxiety as _that_ or _it._

He reassured _him_ of his worth. No lies were spoken, only truths. And it soothed _him_.

And then _he_ began to make more and more appearances without him encouraging him. _His_ return would always bring new stories but it also brought up the constant rivalry between the _him_ and the creative one.

 _"Am I the villain?"_ _He would ask while they ate together._

_"If you're the villain, then that would make me one. Believe me, Virgil, when I say that not everything is black and white as they make it out to be."_

And somehow, it made a small smile appear, if only for a moment. The discussions would be interrupted right after with Remus acting as he always does. And while there was a hint of amusement, the words spewing out his mouth began to increase in disturbing imagery that turned that amusement into fear. Things went silent afterwards.

Then, ~~Anxiety~~ Virgil began appearing less and less. While it did disappoint him at first, there was a hint of pride because it meant that the others were accepting _him._

Or that's what he believed.

Despite Remus and him being facets of their "creator" that were kept hidden, they both knew what occurred. It's how they both knew what decision the youngest had made.

But after much convincing and realization from them all, there was finally acceptance. That's when _he_ stopped making appearances.

Virgil had a new family who would care for him the same way he did. Even Remus, through his shenanigans and filth, managed to at least show some semblance of care for _him._

And while it hurt to see _him_ go, he knew it was for the best. They would help Virgil just as he did.

Besides, Deceit would make his grand entrance at some point.

And he would see _him_ again. They could pretend to have conflict with each other while on camera.

Off camera, maybe they'd be able to share moments together again. They could include Remus and slowly, the Light sides.

For now, he would watch as Virgil evolved.


End file.
